


text me

by lookingforatardis



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk Texting, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pls just read, Texting, Tracksuits, balloon ig story mentioned, idk - Freeform, listen im not good at tags, timmy gets angsty, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: 11:47 PM ESTTC: cant believe you wore a tracksuit to a black tie event. my heroTimmy and Armie’s texts from the night of Feb. 10. Slight angst, slight fluff, featuring talk of tracksuits, feelings, and drunkenness. Just a note- time stamps give context where narration normally would.





	text me

_You do something to me that I can't explain_

_So would I be out of line if I said_

_I miss you?_

_-incubus_

 

* * *

 

 

11:47 PM EST

TC: cant believe you wore a tracksuit to a black tie event. my hero

TC: and in red no less. Brave. You get in trouble for that?

 

8:48 PM PST

AH: nah, strength in numbers she didn’t give a shit when she saw all of us. Of course red, what you think I'd wear the black one? If im going in a tracksuit, im going in a fuckin tracksuit

 

11:49 PM EST

TC: fair enough. You look good. Like, too good.

 

8:51 PM PST

AH: are you drunk hahah?

 

11:51 PM EST

TC: lol. it's just true. You look good in that damn tracksuit, it's not fair.

 

8:51 PM PST

AH: you're drunk. that’s fine, im well on my way, too.

 

11:52 PM EST

TC: idk what you're talking about. im not drunk

TC: you just look good, not fair

TC: you're with her, right?

 

8:53 PM PST

AH: oh not fair? You mean like your button back sweater, not fair?

AH: you know she is. Drink some water, please

 

11:53 PM EST

TC: I like that sweater!

 

8:53 PM PST

AH: I didn’t say I didn’t like it.

 

11:54 PM EST

TC: *drinking water*

TC: but you said it wasn’t fair. Do you not want me to wear it

 

8:54 PM PST

AH: thank you.

AH: do you not want me to wear tracksuits? Same thing, timmy t.

 

11:56 PM EST

TC: I miss you.

 

11:59 PM EST

TC: armie?

 

8:59 PM PST

AH: I miss you too.

 

12:01 AM EST

TC: sorry, you're with her I can let you go if you want

 

9:01 PM PST

AH: shut up

AH: lets talk about that heart balloon tim

 

12:02 AM EST

TC: nothing to talk about, it was just cool so I took a video

TC: I don’t want her mad at me

 

9:02 PM PST

AH: when has she ever been mad at you? She doest care.

 

12:03 AM EST

TC: which means she doest know

 

9:03 PM PST

AH: Does it matter?

 

12:05 AM EST

TC: I don’t know. maybe.

TC: you know what sucks?

 

9:06 PM PST

AH: god tell me you're not wine drunk, I don’t think I can do wine drunk timmy tonight

 

12:06 AM EST

TC: im not drunk! Only buzzed shh

TC: and no don’t worry

TC: I miss you so fuckin much though. That's what sucks.

TC: and that you're wearing my favorite track suit

TC: that balloon was cool tho. It's you.

 

9:08 PM PST

AH: Sure, I believe that.

AH: I miss you too buddy. I didn’t know it was your favorite? How is the balloon me?

 

12:09 AM EST

TC: NOT drunk. Only a little. Maybe wine.

TC: don’t call me buddy and yes its my favorite I told you that didn’t I? no…told e I think. Its my favorite though.

TC: you know how its you

 

9:23 PM PST

AH: no "buddy"? Okay…. And no, definitely didn’t tell me. Good to know. I don't know how the balloon is me, elaborate

 

12:23 AM EST

TC: where'd you go??

 

9:24 PM PST

AH: sorry, had to mingle. Back to the balloon--

 

12:25 AM EST

TC: oh… ok. The balloon, it's you floating away

 

9:25 PM PST

AH: away from you, you mean.

 

12:26 AM EST

TC: yes.

 

12:29 AM EST

TC: armie? If you cant talk just say so ill go to bed

 

12:30 AM EST

TC: im just gonna go to bed. Forget I said anything

 

9:30 PM PST

AH: calm down t. im trying to get away so we can talk, give me a second

 

12:31 AM EST

TC: will you call?

 

9:31 PM PST

AH: too loud, and people will notice

AH: sorry

 

9:33 PM PST

AH: okay, I'm good now. So, the balloon is me. Im sorry, I had to leave ny you know that

 

9:36 PM PST

AH: timmy? Don’t do this, talk to me.

 

9:37 PM PST

AH: I cant call, okay? Im sorry. Please text me back.

 

12:37 AM EST

TC: my bed is cold

 

9:38 PM PST

AH: we're not doing that.

 

12:40 AM EST

TC: I flew out here for you and now you're gone and im alone again.

 

9:41 PM PST

AH: god, I am so sorry okay? Im sorry. I have to be here. Im sorry.

 

12:41 AM EST

TC: should have made you wear your shirt when you were here. It doesn’t smell right anymore.

 

9:42 PM PST

AH: are you wearing it

 

12:43 AM EST

TC: I thought you said we werent doing that

TC: yes.

 

9:44 PM PST

AH: ill send you something, a hoodie if you want.

AH: I wish you were here

 

12:44 AM EST

TC: please

 

12:48 AM EST

TC: god, I cant stop thinking about you. This is a problem, you've ruined me

TC: not ruined, that was wrong.

TC: I just miss you. Its fuckin cold and I wish you were here.

 

9:49 PM PST

AH: I'll send a hoodie. Promise.

 

12:50 AM EST

TC: that’s not enough. Not anymore. Come back.

TC: please send it though, please.

 

9:50 PM PST

AH: timmy.

 

12:51 AM EST

TC: armie.

 

9:51 PM PST

AH: we talked about this.

 

12:52 AM EST

TC: YOU talked about this. I listened. I miss you and I want more. Come back.

 

9:53 PM PST

AH: careful...

 

12:56 AM EST

TC: you're scared.

 

9:57 PM PST

AH: yes

 

9:58 PM PST

AH: I don’t know how you're not. Now please stop, we can’t talk about this.

 

12:59 AM EST

TC: of fucking course im scared

TC: im not scared of how I feel about you but I am scared

 

10:00 PM PST

AH: about what, then? How I feel? You know how I feel.

AH: seriously, t. I’ll call you later, we can’t do this.

 

1:01 AM EST

TC: do I know? Really? Because you’re always ambiguous.

TC: im scared you wont let me feel this way.

TC: im scared that you're saying these things and that one day you'll regret it and it wont even matter because you will have never let me tell anyone anyway

 

10:04 PM PST

AH: timmy I would never stop you from feeling anything

 

1:05 AM EST

TC: but you'll stop me from telling people.

TC: you’re stopping me right now! Not wanting me to talk about this! Just because you dont want her to see.

TC: what are you scared of? If you're not afraid you'll regret me then what? Of her finding out?

 

10:07 PM PST

AH: timmy stop it.

 

1:08 AM EST

TC: or maybe you're afraid you won't regret it at all.

TC: you keep waiting for the shoe to drop, don’t you? That's why you didn’t tell me before, that's why it took you so long to say it

TC: you think you'll regret me, you're afraid you won't.

 

1:09 AM EST

TC: do you have my hair tie still?

 

10:10 PM PST

AH: yes.

 

1:10 AM EST

TC: you remember what I said when you took it?

 

10:11 PM PST

AH: now I have a piece of you even when you're gone

 

1:11 AM EST

TC: exactly. You have me. All of me. Why does that scare you? Why does thinking about that being GOOD scare you?

TC: this isn't rhetorical.

 

10:12 PM PST

AH: I don't know

AH: can we do this later? We shouldnt be texting about this.

 

1:12 AM EST

TC: no we're doing this now. If I let you put it off we won't talk about it.

TC: why does it scare you?

 

10:13 PM PST

AH: i don’t know, timmy. why do I scare you?

 

1:14 AM EST

TC: because you're married

TC: because your parents are dicks

TC: because im in love with you

 

10:16 PM PST

AH: well I'm afraid of you for the same reasons.

AH: I don’t know, timmy. I don’t want to talk about this. We shouldnt be talking about this.

 

1:16 AM EST

TC: please don’t shut me out, armie. Please.

 

1:17 AM EST

TC: I cant stand thinking that you're there with her ignoring me

 

1:18 AM EST

TC: please

 

1:19 AM EST

_TC to AH: Call declined._

 

10:19 PM PST

AH: I told you, cant talk on the phone

 

1:20 AM EST

TC: can’t talk on the phone, won’t let me talk on text--are you trying to kill me

 

10:20 PM PST

AH: don’t be dramatic

 

1:21 AM EST

TC: don’t be an asshole! Talk to me! I'm worried about you please just talk to me. I don’t even care what about just please talk to me I miss you and I don’t want to fight

 

10:22 PM PST

AH: I'm sorry, I just need a minute, okay? I don’t want to think about this being anything other than what it is right now. You know it makes me anxious. I cant look anxiosu tonight, they'll ask and then she’ll look at my phone

 

1:22 AM EST

TC: no you’re right, im sorry. We can wait.

TC: whats the party like? Are you dancing? Drinking? I love it when you dance

 

10:23 PM PST

AH: minimal dancing. Im texting you, remember?

AH: drinking yes

 

1:23 AM EST

TC: you're not in a corner somewhere texting are you? Go get something to eat, ill wait. Talk to someone.

 

10:24 PM PST

AH: I don’t want you falling asleep when im gone

 

1:24 AM EST

TC: I wont, promise. Go ahead, send me a pic of the food. Don’t just brood in the corner dude

 

10:27 PM PST

_AH to TC: multimedia message: subject: You'd love these holy shit_

 

1:27 AM EST

TC: that looks good!! You'll have to recreate them for me when I visit.

 

10:30 PM PST

AH: deal.

AH: visit now.

 

1:31 AM EST

TC: don’t tempt me. Id do it and you know it.

 

10:32 PM PST

AH: elizabeth says hi. So does nick

 

1:33 AM EST

TC: tell nick I said hi

TC: I guess tell her too

 

10:34 PM PST

AH: im sorry

AH: if you don’t want her to get mad at you though you shouldd probably make an effort

 

1:35 AM EST

TC: drink some water, please ;)

 

10:36 PM PST

AH: ha ha, funny guy.

AH: I miss you. I wish I could see your smile right now.

 

1:36 AM EST

TC: don’t go through your pictures oh god if you're trying to be inconspicuous I can tell you that is not the route

 

10:37 PM PST

_AH to TC: multimedia message: subject: god you're cute_

 

1:37 AM EST

TC: how did you even find that picture?? I took that off instagram!

 

10:38 PM PST

AH: your fans. There's more

 

1:38 AM EST

TC: don’t like any of them

TC: god you need a babysitter. how drunk are you? Where's nick? Give him your phone

 

1:38 AM EST

TC to NDS: please stop armie from drunk liking fanpages on instagram

 

10:40 PM PST

NDS to TC: he doesn’t want to give me his phone, man. I turned his wifi and data off though.

 

10:40 PM PST

AH: rude

 

1:41 AM EST

TC: it's for your own good

TC: hey

 

10:42 PM PST

AH: hey what

 

1:42 AM EST

TC: im drifting.

TC: text me when you get home okay?

 

10:43 PM PST

AH: what if you're sleeping when I send it?

 

1:44 AM EST

TC: then ill wake up knowing you're safe.

 

10:45 PM PST

AH: later :)

 

1:45 AM EST

TC: later ;)

 

11:59 PM PST

AH: not home yet, just miss you. Sleep well

 

12:37 AM PST

AH: god I fuuckin love you/ i meean later haha

 

1:22 AM PST

AH: leaving sooonnn. Dream of me

 

1:55 AM PST

AH: home and safe

 

9:02 AM EST

TC: thank you. Good morning :)

 

8:01 AM PST

AH: morning sweet tea

 

11:02 AM EST

TC: haha I love you

 

8:02 AM PST

AH: sorry about last night. We can talk later if you want

 

11:05 AM EST

TC: whenever you want. I'm here. Always.

 

8:06 AM PST

AH: thanks t

 

11:06 AM EST

TC: <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> later = i love you  
> just...in case you didn't catch that. Later! :)


End file.
